


Our Stories (NCT DREAM Inktober 2018)

by PwarkLife (guanlinear)



Series: whipped. [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Coffee, Cute, Friendship, Inktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/PwarkLife
Summary: "I can't believe that you're using that against me! How low can you go?""Pretty low, have you seen me in limbo?"Inktober 2018, for NCT DREAM!Ships: MONA/JAESUNG, RENHYUCK, 00'LINE, CHENSUNG, NAHYUCK, and RENSUNG





	1. HELLO THERE (JAESUNG)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/gifts), [wistfullywishing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/gifts), [catflap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catflap/gifts), [finemesaveim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finemesaveim/gifts).



> I love you all so much! ♡♡♡  
> My first ever writing challenge! Wish me luck...
> 
> 1\. Pumpkin Spice Lattes. His savior.  
> Prompt: Hello There! (JAESUNG)

Jaemin really couldn't bring himself to get out of bed at 5 am that morning, like he usually would. Call him stupid for choosing 6 am classes, but he usually did have the power to get there on time, even early.

He'd went to Jeno's party the night before, however, and had stayed there until 1 am, leaving him with a grand total of three hours of sleep after getting home.

Honestly, his daily dose of 6 am Starbucks always helped him, but today, it just wouldn't be enough.

Besides. His biggest motive for getting to Starbucks every morning was that Renjun worked the shift from 3 to 6 am, meaning he would always see him there. Hence, why the older was not at the party the night before.

Stupid Renjun. Probably wide awake, surrounded by the amazing smell of coffee, and getting _paid_ for it.

Anyways.

It's now 8 am, which means he's missed his first lecture already. Not that he cares. But it also means that Renjun's shift is over, and he, Jeno, and Donghyuck are in class.

Honestly, Jaemin would even call Mark at this point to hang out. Even though the elder was always. Tired and. Really boring.

At least around him. He seemed fine with Jeno. Must be a straight thing.

Despite all of this, there was no way in hell that Jaemin was going to miss his morning coffee. (Pumpkin Spice Lattes. His savior.) So, he changed out of his pajamas (although his next class wasn't until 2 pm) and forced himself to walk all of five minutes to the campus' Starbucks.

Of course, he didn't expect the usual "aye" he received from Renjun when walking in, but he was still disappointed nonetheless.

Instead, he received a "Hello there!" in a voice that he had never heard before.

He looked towards the cashier, smiling at the person standing there.

The boy was obviously younger than him, most likely a freshman, and his hair was down in cute blonde bangs. He probably worked the 6-9 am shift, right after Renjun, as Jaemin had never seen him before.

Jaemin waved at him, scanning the nametag.

_Jisung._

Jisung started blushing all of a sudden, although his facial expression stayed pretty much the same. He giggled nervously before opening his mouth again. "I mean, hi. Welcome to Starbucks?"


	2. SPLAT! (RENHYUCK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. "Before! You kill me! Remember what's on the line." "Why does that have to be on the line!?"  
> Prompt: Splat! (MINOR! RENHYUCK) (JENO & DONGHYUCK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already feel overwhelmed with this writing. Crossing my fingers I can keep up!

"Jeno!" Donghyuck said in a fake, overjoyed voice. "What ever are you doing here? At my house? On a Friday? At 2 am?"

The boy in question, who was standing outside, wrapped up in his warmest jacket and  _still_ shivering, tried his best not to lunge at Donghyuck's throat. Donghyuck watched nervously as Jeno's gloved hands curled into fists and relaxed, over and over again.

"Lee Donghyuck, this better be good." Jeno said in a monotone voice. Donghyuck laughed way too loud at that.

"Why on earth would I wake you up the early for not something as important as this?"

Jeno narrowed his eyes. "If this is about Renjun--"

"It is,  _but_ \--" Donghyuck pulled Jeno in quickly, sighing in relief when the door was closed so they could both stop freezing to death. "It really is worth it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Remember the Splat Favor?"

Jeno's eyes widened, and he paused in taking off his boots. "The Splat Favor." When Donghyuck nodded, he pouted the best he could, hoping the younger would take it back. "Why are you bringing that up? What could possibly be  _so important to you_ that you would bring up the Splat Favor?"

"I'll tell Mark, Jeno. I will." Donghyuck said in a threatening voice, before motioning towards his room. "Up this way."

 

 

The Splat Favor happened two years ago. It was the middle of winter, and the squad was over at Mark's house. The heater was full on running, making the apartment warm and cozy. They were all watching Moomin, due to Renjun's insistence, and Jeno had been elected to get more Sprite from Mark's fridge.

He groaned, but left quickly, pulling two new bottles of the soda out of the fridge. He decided, for some odd reason, to open them before he went back to the living room. However, one of them must've been extremely shaken up because it exploded everywhere, including the fridge, the decorative flowers, and, unfortunately, the controls for the temperature. Somehow, the heater kept on working, and Jeno didn't even notice that Sprite had "splatted" onto the panel. The rest of the day went by normally after he cleaned up, and the rest of the winter passed with only a little bit of nagging from Mark due to the sticky walls and floor. However, when winter ended, and Mark went to lower the temperature, only to find that he couldn't, things got messy.

Mark called a technician to try and fix it, but they couldn't find the exact problem, and refused to install anything new or replace anything at all.

So, Mark, who had only saved up enough for winter heating, both suffered from a hot as fuck apartment in the summer, as well as a large debt he could not afford until several years later, with no heating for the next three winters.

Jeno told Donghyuck what had happened, and when Mark gathered them together and claimed that it must've been Jeno's fault due to the soda incident, Donghyuck cut in and insisted it was a broken wire in the system that must've been snapped on the inside. They found another technician to replace the whole thing, and Mark left it alone.

Although it doesn't sound all that great, Jeno knew that only Donghyuck's persuasion skills could've possibly gotten him out of that.

 

"Before! You kill me! Remember what's on the line." Donghyuck shouted, before showing the picture he had [creepily] taken earlier in school. "I need to break them up."

Jeno squinted at the picture, before realizing it was Renjun with a girl from their school, sitting hand in hand against Donghyuck's own locker.  _Oh..._ Jeno tried to suppress a smirk.  _I can use this against him._

"Why does that have to be on the line!?" Jeno asked in an angry voice. "I can't believe that you're using that against me! How low can you go?"

Donghyuck sighed, twirling his hair and cocking his hip. "Pretty low, have you seen me in limbo?"

Jeno cringed at that.  _Abort mission. I can't deal with him._  
"Donghyuck, he's not really dating her. He just wants to see if you pout more than usual so he can decide if he likes you or not."

Donghyuck let out an 'oh'. "Lee Jeno, why didn't you tell me?"

Jeno rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Donghyuck. Now you see how there's no point in calling on  _me_ for help?"

Donghyuck smiled widely. "Yes, there was. I know just how far you'll go if I bring up the Splat Favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...


	3. HAVE A DRINK (00' LINE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. "Tomato juice." "Appreciate the thought. No thanks."  
> Prompt: Have A Drink. (00' LINE)

"Have a drink." Jeno greeted when Renjun walked into the kitchen. Renjun raised his eyebrow at the offer.

"Considering none of us are legal yet, I don't know why you'd even give me that choice." He quipped, walking up to Jeno, who was sitting at the counter, and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before leaning against the marble.

"I didn't mean alcohol, Jun, I meant literally anything else." Jeno said in an exasperated voice, although he was smiling.

Renjun smiled back, enjoying the moment of peace. Ruined soon after, of course.

"Coffee!" Jaemin slid in on his socked feet, Donghyuck following soon after with a squeal, also wearing socks.

Jeno sighed, checking the fridge and pulling out the ice coffee he had bought earlier and handing it calmly to the youngest. Donghyuck made a small sound, prompting Jaemin to share. He took one sip and shook his head in a childish manner. Jaemin shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Rennie!" Donghyuck cried out in excitement, sliding over to the elder within seconds. He gave Renjun a kiss on his cheek, wrapping his arms around his neck. Renjun smiled and returned the kiss, but on Donghyuck's forehead.

"Sprite?" The younger asked in a cute voice, pouting.

Jeno clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "No Sprite, baby, we're all out."

Donghyuck immediately gasped, pushing the elder out of the way and checking the fridge. Seeing that Jeno was right, he sighed and stood back, letting Renjun look through it. "What do we have then?"

Renjun replied from where his head was in the fridge, "Tomato juice."

Donghyuck huffed. "Appreciate the thought. No thanks."

Jeno laughed.


	4. WEAR IT (JAESUNG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. "I'm not cold!" "Yes you are, take it."  
> WEAR IT (JAESUNG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i died. canon complaint in a way?

Another cold gush on wind blew against them, causing Jisung to take a step back and shiver. He buried his hands into his pockets, not expecting the sudden weather change that Jaemin had somehow predicted.

Jaemin himself, on the other hand, had read the weather forecast and brought along a jacket just in case. Knowing that Jisung wouldn't listen to him, he'd also packed a hoodie he owned that the younger often liked to steal.

The same "younger" who was obviously freezing to death but too stubborn to admit it.

"Jisungie," Jaemin said, sighing and holding out the black hoodie. Jisung stopped walking and stared at him, pretending to be confused. Rolling his eyes, Jaemin clarified, while shoving the piece of clothing into his boyfriend's arms. "Wear it."

Jisung took it into his hands, lifting it up to his face and inhaling deeply, before catching himself and cutely scrunching his nose. He held it away from himself, failing to resist shivering again.

"I'm not cold!" He claimed, in an almost whiny voice, trying to get Jaemin to take it back. The latter only fondly rolled his eyes again, shaking his head.

"Yes you are, take it." He replied in a monotone voice before starting to walk away.

"I'm not!" He heard Jisung shout from behind him, choosing to ignore the calls of his name that followed.

Jisung huffed, contemplating for a bit before pulling it over his head. Admittedly, it was really warm, and he fought the urge to smile when Jaemin's scent surrounded him. Catching up to the older quietly, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"This doesn't mean I'm cold, Minnie." He tried to defend, and Jaemin only smiled at him, patting the top of his head in acknowledgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡


	5. POWER ANIMAL (RENHYUCK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Great. A cute weirdo.  
> Prompt: Power Animal (RENHYUCK)

"Hey, get back here!"

Renjun turned toward the voice, only to be met with a face full of cat. He sighed, trying to stay composed while peeling the creature off his face.

"Oh, sorry." A boy about his age ran up to him. Renjun had to keep himself back from gasping. Holy frick, this guy was the adorable music major at his college, Lee Donghyuck.

"Power animals, amirite?" Donghyuck asked, before proceeding to laugh.

Renjun solemnly nodded in return, not really sure what to say.

Donghyuck gave him a bright smile, before saluting.  
"Anyway, we're going to go conquer the world. See ya!"

Renjun watched the refreating figure.  
Great. A cute weirdo.


	6. YOUR PLANET (RENHYUCK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Jeno sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was going to have to do something about this.  
> Prompt: Your Planet (RENHYUCK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this idea!

Jeno sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was going to have to do something about this.

'This' referring to Renjun and Donghyuck, of course, who seemed insistent on tiptoeing around each other for as long as possible. He watched in disbelief as the elder of the pair attempted to wrap his arm around Donghyuck's waist, only to end up pretending that he was airing out his armpit.  _Oh. My. God._

Deciding that he'd seen enough, he put down his chemistry textbook and stood up.

"Hey, Hyuck. Are you free for the next two hours?" Jeno paused, thinking back to the meet-up he was supposed to have with Mark and Chenle in exactly half an hour. "Maybe?"

Donghyuck blinked in confusion, before a bright smile spread across his face. "Yeah, I am." Jeno smiled back at him, tilting his head and clasping his hands together in faux delight. If Donghyuck noticed the way his knuckles were turning white, he didn't comment on it.

"That's great!" Jeno replied, a little too loud, before turning to Renjun (who was staring at Donghyuck in wonder) and clearing his throat. "What about you, Renjun? Next two hours?"

Renjun slowly turned his head, blinking. "Uhm... yes...?" He checked his watch quickly. "I mean, yeah. I think so. Why?"

Jeno almost died on the spot at how painful this was, akin to squeezing toothpaste.  _Just a little longer, Lee. Then this will all be over._

"That is also. Great." He gritted out, before relaxing into a smile. "Because I'm not. Haha, SIKE!" He didn't pause to wait for the other's reaction before gathering everything into his bag at the speed of light. "Cool, enjoy your date, guys!?" He moved toward the door, before shouting. "It's your planet!"

Man, he'd never sprinted out of a room so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥♥


	7. BILLBOARD (MENTIONED!RENSUNG, JENO & RENJUN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. "You've got to be kidding me. Jeno, no. What if it's a joke?"  
> Prompt: Billboard (MENTIONED!RENSUNG, JENO & RENJUN)

"You've got to be kidding me. Jeno, no. What if it's a joke?" Renjun tried to convince his younger friend.

"Oh, you're just scared..." Jeno insisted. "It was on the billboard, who's going to risk reaching a complete stranger for no good reason?"

Renjun picked up the poster, mumbling "a stupid person" before rereading it.

 

LOOKING FOR A DATE! For?

Okay.

I'm going to be real. It's my friend Jisung. And he's going to be really upset if he finds out I did this. So. Please.

He just needs someone to take care of him...

Call this number if you're interested!

[×××]-×××-××××

 

"Jeno, no..." Renjun begged, throwing the paper to the side.

Jeno gave him a duck face, sassily putting the phone up to his ear. Renjun groaned.

 

"Yes, hello? Huang Renjun would be interested."

 


	8. CHALLENGE (JAESUNG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. "No. Kisses." "But..."  
> Prompt: Challenge (JAESUNG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so busy... so i'm making up 3 days worth of prompts on my bus!

"No kisses for a week." Jisung said as firm as he could, crossing his arms. Jaemin _almost_ didn't realize what the younger had said, focusing too much on the pouted lips and puffed out cheeks that Jisung was unconsciously doing.

However, he did realize what had been said, and Renjun was soon going to have to face Jaemin's wrath.

The elder had told Jisung that Jaemin was the one to eat the last cookie, the very one that Jeno had promised was  _Jisung's_. Needless to say, the youngest in the situation was sort of pissed.

"What did you say?" Jaemin asked, wanting to clarify, just in case.

Jisung made a frustrated sound, stomping his foot. "No. Kisses." He gritted out, turning away to leave the room.

"But..." Jaemin started to complain, attempting to catch his boyfriend in a backhug before he could leave. Succeeding, he mentally cheered. "I'll never survive, Jisungie..."

The younger showed no reaction, stubborn as ever.

Jaemin sighed. He could tell that begging was not going to work. Which was totally unfair, because he always fell for it when Jisung so much as gave him a 'kicked puppy' look.

He let go of the other, letting his arms fall by his sides. "Okay, then. I see how it is. A week, you said? I can do that."

 

 

 

"Why is Ji looking at you like that?" Mark leaned over to whisper, gesturing vaguely to said boy, who was glaring at Jaemin in a way that just made him look like a toddler.

Jaemin shrugged in response, sending a charming smile to his boyfriend, who blushed and looked away. Mark raised his eyebrow, deciding to just leave it alone.

 

 

 

"Okay, Na Jaemin. I've had enough." Jisung approached him, plopping down on his lap. Jeno sighed, scooching away from the couple without taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Oh?" Jaemin asked, instinctively placing his hands on Jisung's waist. "Had enough of what, baby?"

Jisung took on his usual 'upset' position of crossing his arms. "You know what, Minnie. I was wrong, okay? Please, just..." His expression softened, and his eyes filled with tears. Talk about mood swings. "Just kiss me?"

Jaemin smiled, reaching up and kissing his boyfriend's eyelids, before pulling back and kissing him square on his mouth. "You just had to ask."

 

 

 

 

("That doesn't mean I'm not mad at you anymore though. 'Kay?"

"Whatever you say."

"Na Jaemin, don't you dare kiss me right n--")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me. please.  
> ♡♡♡


	9. ? FOR PRES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. 'Hi Mr. President.'  
> Prompt: ? For Pres (RENHYUCK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halajskalalalla i love renhyuck so much omg

'Hi Mr. President.

Class President, that is.

I mean. Lee Donghyuck.

I mean Donghyuck.

I know this box is for questions about school activities and not for things such as this, but hear me out. Please.

Every time I see you, whether it be with a smile on your face or not, my heart skips a beat, before stopping all together. You're so beautiful, I don't understand how any one could think otherwise. You wear your heart out on your sleeve at times, while still hiding your pain. I can tell, by the way you glance around or shift whenever you think nobody's looking. I can tell by the pained looks you give to the floor. I can tell.

Frankly, I'd like to get to know you. I know that you're beautiful on the outside and I know you're beautiful on the inside, but I don't know how beautiful you are when you're alone.

I know that this is not ideal, but I didn't want to make a scene about anything, especially if you're not interested.

Basically, I'm asking you out. It's cool if you don't want to.

You probably wouldn't want to be seen with me anyway. Thank goodness I've never gotten into enough trouble that somehow we met, but holy fuck, Chenle probably hates me by now. I know he's a regulator, and his main thing to keep charge of is dress code, and... needless to say, I've broken it.

It's not like I went to school naked or anything, I just maybe have a few tattoos. Visible tattoos. Meaning, exposed. So. Yeah. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm sort of a nerd sometimes and I'm not super mean and I don't do drugs and I don't ever get detention because of my  _actions_ _,_ especially because I know you supervise detention on Fridays, which is not  _why_ I never get detention, but I'm just telling you that I don't.

Okay. That was a bit run-on.

The point of all of this is that I'm really not as bad as Chenle might make me seem.

Strange ending, I know, but that's all I've got.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos, comments more than anything, really give me motivation to keep writing! Please leave me feedback, or even a simple keyboard smash. ♡♡♡


End file.
